The present invention relates to a passive magnetic position sensor consisting of a substrate with a resistance network applied to the substrate, and of a contact structure associated with the resistance network and which can be deflected under the action of a magnet device, whereby an electric connection which is dependent on the position of the magnet device is produced between resistance network and contact structure.
Such a position indicator is known from Federal Republic of Germany 43 09 442 C2. In that case, the resistance network and the contact structure are arranged on a substrate. An electric connection between resistance network and contact structure on which the output signal corresponding to the position of the moved object is tapped off is effected via a second conductive substrate. Either one or the other substrate is deflected by a magnet device which is connected to a movable object, the position of which is determined by virtue of the fact that the two contact each other, and an electric connection is formed between resistance network and contact structure.
Due to the mutual arrangement of resistance network and contact structure, the resolution of the position sensor is limited. Since two contact junction points are provided for making the electric connection, such a contact system does not always operate reliably.